<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing Song Confessions by Cranberry_Orchid93 (Kais_mom1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732326">Sing Song Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Cranberry_Orchid93'>Cranberry_Orchid93 (Kais_mom1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Cranberry_Orchid93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bakusquad fun times to lighten your day! </p><p>Mina dares Kiri to sing a sweet confession song- can he do it with his crush standing right there??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing Song Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of my earlier fics that I had written and forgot to post! &gt;~&lt; Let me know what you think! </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Song is Just the Girl (in this case guy lol) by The Click Five</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirishima let out a bored sigh. He was with his usual squad playing the same old game, Truth or Dare. It never ceased to amaze him that they didn't grow tired of this game.</p><p>He gave a chuckle as he watched Mina awkwardly walk up to an oblivious Ojirou, lifting his tail up to her neck and draping it around herself like a feather boa. Luckily, Ojirou was too busy shyly blushing to get mad. Sero and Kaminari were rolling on the floor, gasping for air in between all of their laughing, so Kirishima raised an apologetic hand towards their classmate as Mina ran back with a stupid laugh.</p><p>"Alright Kiri! You ready?" she asks with a sly grin.</p><p>"Yep, I choose dare, so let's just this over with already."</p><p>"Ha ha, perfect! I was hoping for this!" she sang cheerfully, her eyes shooting him a malicious look.</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>"Well, we all know you're crushing on someone, but you refuse to just come clean and tell us; so we're gonna mix things up!"</p><p>He stared at her confused, waiting for her to explain.</p><p>"Since you won't just give us a name, I dare you to give us a huge hint as to who it is by singing your confession!"</p><p>He cocked his head to the side, still not getting it.</p><p>"That's a pretty tame dare for you, Mina- what gives?" Sero asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well clearly whoever it is has completely stolen our Kiri's heart, otherwise he would have spilled it already! I still want to know who it is though, so giving him a more subtle way to confess should be fine, right Kiri?" she smiled.</p><p>"Hmm, I guess that can't hurt. Let me think of the right song then."</p><p>Kirishima was having a hard time trying to think of the right song about his crush, but as soon as said crush entered the room, he instantly knew which song to use.</p><p>He gulped for a second and cleared his throat. "Alright, here goes."</p><p>Kirishima was an excellent singer, and his voice confidently swelled through the quiet common room.</p><p>"He's cold and he's cruel, but he knows what he'd doin'," he closes his eyes to calm his nerves as he sees Sero and Kaminari's eyes widen at the implication of the first line. Mina just smiles knowingly.</p><p>"He pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion."</p><p>Confidently, he opens his eyes again to smirk at their awed faces.</p><p>"He laughs at my dreams, but I dream about his laughter," he finally locks eyes with the man of his dreams before singing out the next line.</p><p>"Strange as it seems, he's the one I'm after."</p><p>Crimson eyes raise in surprise at the confession, but the boy walks over to the group quietly, eager to hear more.</p><p>"Oh, hey Bakugou, you're just in time for-" Mina starts, but Bakugou holds up a hand to silence her, then locks eyes with Kirishima again. "Continue," he says softly.</p><p>Kirishima blushes furiously, but nods.</p><p>"Cuz he's bittersweet, he knocks me off my feet, and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else."</p><p>He gazes into Bakugou's eyes, and he's relieved to see an emotion in them that he recognizes.</p><p>"He's a mystery,</p><p>He's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more,</p><p>He's just the one I'm lookin' for."</p><p><em>Longing</em>.</p><p>Kirishima finishes the song with a soft blush and rubs his neck nervously.</p><p>"Well, there ya go! Dare complete! Now who's next?" Kiri asks anxiously, knowing Bakugou is watching intently.</p><p>"Oh no, not so fast lover boy!" Mina chimes, "the whole point of the song was to find out who you're pining after!"</p><p>Kirishima freezes as he watches Bakugou become more interested in the game.</p><p>"Well we know it's a guy now, as the original song definitely says 'she'," Kaminari says, hand to his chin as though he's thinking hard.</p><p>"True," says Sero, "and it sounds like whoever it is is a little rough around the edges."</p><p>There's a brief pause as all three friends put the pieces together. Slowly, they all look to Bakugou, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Bakugou doesn't say or do anything, he just keeps his eyes on Kirishima.</p><p>Mina breaks the silence after a few minutes. "And you said this person is a close friend, right...?" looking to Kirishima worriedly, as if trying to will Kirishima into changing his answer.</p><p>"I think it's fair to say he's more than that to me at this point," he says determinedly, eyes never leaving Bakugou's.</p><p>"Oh you gotta be fuckin' me," Kaminari exclaimed, throwing his arms skyward.</p><p>Kirishima freezes when he sees Bakugou smirk and start to walk over to him. Bakugou stops directly in front of him.</p><p>"Did you mean what you said?"</p><p>"'What do you mean?" Kirishima says taking a shaky breath.</p><p>"Did I sweep you off your feet?" Bakugou asks calmly, looking up at the redhead from under his lashes.</p><p>"..!" Kirishima couldn't even speak.</p><p>"Do you really not want anyone else?" Bakugou questions again, this time bringing his hand to Kirishima's side, pulling him closer. There's an audible gasp from the three friends, but the two boys ignore them, lost in this moment.</p><p>"O-of course I meant it!" Kirishima exclaims, bringing a reassuring hand to Bakugou's shoulder, "there's no one else for me; you're just the one I'm lookin' for."</p><p>Bakugou snorts with a short laugh as he raises his hand to the back of Kirishima's neck. "Come here, ya sap," pulling Kirishima in for a rough kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly, moving against one another with a smoldering heat that leaves them both weak as they pull away. Kirishima lays his forehead against Bakugou's and hums contently.</p><p>Just then remembering their other friends, Kirishima laughs and turns to face them, a light dusting of pink across his cheeks.</p><p>"Best dare of my life," he says, swooning as Bakugou dips into his cheek to kiss him again. He turns to face the explosive boy and says it again, bringing their lips together.</p><p>"Best dare of my life."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>